The Fame Game
by alwaysanubis
Summary: Even though they're in the eye of Hollywood they get away with it all. No one knows, but soon, their good luck is going to run out and they'll be in deep trouble.


**Hey guys! I'm back! Ok so I have lots to tell you:**

**First off, starting by next week I'll be back officially updating once a week! I'll try to tell you if I'll miss an update, but I'll try to update since I feel super guilty about not updating for like what- 8 weeks? I tried to hold back on this fanfic for a while, but I haven't updated in a long time so I figured I'd surprise you with a new fanfic! It's been just sitting in my laptop so I figured I would post something on here. I'm also starting a sort of holiday peddie fanfic which is going to be updated once a week instead of this story and Starring Role, but next week I will upload another chapter of Starring Role and the holiday story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's different than what I usually do, so please review! Sorry if it's a little slow, but most intros are. I promise it'll get good guys!**

* * *

The group of teenagers made their way to the front of the line. They sauntered passed the red velvet rope with no questions asked. They sat down and were served their drinks immediately. Celebrities were all around the club, dancing or catching up with friends. The night was a blur. Drinks were continuing to come and soon you could see smoke coming from were the teens were sitting. But these teenagers aren't just any teenagers. These are some of the most successful and well known teenagers in the world.

Mick Campbell is where we'll start. He's a sports star. He's all brawn and no brain. He's known as the tough guy of the group. Mick is willing to start a fight anywhere. If you get in his way you're asking for _**a lot**_ of trouble. Since Mick is so strong, he makes sure anyone who comes close to their group in a bad way is gone. Mick has an extremely short temper, so once he's riled up he can do some serious damage.

Next is Amber Millington, the ditzy blonde. Now anyone who has met this girl knows that she is the dumbest girl you will ever meet. You would wonder if this girl has a single brain cell. Even though Amber is classified as a "dumb blonde", she's really sneaky. At only 17 years old she has a fashion empire. She is mostly known as Queen Bee of her school, but those who have a strong disliking towards her call her Bubblegum Bitch. That's Amber Millington for you. She's a total girly girl with a sweet but stupid persona on the outside. On the inside she is evil to the core. You would be surprised to find out that she sometimes helps create plans and find victims for the group to target. She can ruin you're life in an instant, so people try to avoid stirring up drama with her.

Alfie Lewis is the prankster. He brings laughter to the otherwise serious group. He owns a chain of joke stores with his best friend Jerome Clarke, which have made them millionaires. Not too much with him, except for the fact he can create sinister pranks to distract some of the victims. Alfie also comes up with most product ideas, as he is not a very talented businessman.

Mara Jaffray is the nerd of the group. If you give her anything with numbers she'll find some way to solve it. She helps the group formulate plans to get out of legal trouble if they ever need to. She doesn't really partake in the actual plan, she is the lookout. Mara is the daughter of two of the most decorated athletes in the world.

Fabian Rutter is pretty much like Mara but in a guy's body. Fabian is also incredibly polite, so he will strike conversations with victims to discover things about them for the group to use to their advantage. Fabian's father owns a chain of bookstores across the country.

Nina Martin is typically labeled as an average American teenager. She has the looks and the brains. She is a combination of Amber and Mara. While smart and pretty, she is also athletic. She owns a chain of gyms around the country and they are now expanding worldwide.

Now we have Jerome Clarke. Jerome is a devious guy who often appears as if he doesn't care about anything, but his fellow group members know that he (surprisingly) has a heart. He runs a chain of joke stores with Alfie, and he takes care of the business aspects of them like marketing and expansion. Not only is he a smart businessman, he is extremely hard to read which can upset opponents.

Eddie Miller is a newcomer of this group. Having a rocky relationship with his father caused him to befriend the core of group, Patricia. He's a rebel. Doesn't follow the rules, which is ironic since his father owns and runs one of the most prestigious schools in the world. He also is the one who gets some of the supplies the group uses for their plans.

Joy Mercer is a complete sneak. Many people think she is a nice, innocent girl. Those who have gotten of Joy's bad side have figured out she's a total bitch the hard way. With the snap of her fingers you could just disappear. Joy's parents are both extremely successful actors, which is how she can fool everyone into thinking she's nice so easily.

Now the ring leader of the group is Patricia Williamson. Patricia is an extremely complex person, and even some people in the group don't know her true motives when constructing plans or sharing ideas. She can convince anyone to do anything, and she is very intimidating for a girl. The two people that know most about her are her best friend Joy, and Eddie (who she likes but will never admit). Patricia's parents are also very successful actors (like Joy's) but she also owns her own accessory website, were she sells some edgy accessories that she herself likes to wear.

The group is a prestige way of life as they like to say. They go to the latest parties, the girls wear $10,000 bags. It all looks just like some kids playing with their money.

But underneath all that is some serious crime. They steal, they kill, they drink, they do drugs. Even though they're in the eye of Hollywood they get away with it all. No one knows, but soon, their good luck is going to run out and they'll be in deep trouble.


End file.
